Twisted Twilight
by Guitarist684
Summary: Edward's a human who's moving from Illinois to Forks, Washington. When he gets there and start school, he meets Bella, and simply falls for her. What will he find out about her?
1. Chapter 1: Moving

**This is my first fic here, and I only started to write this down in an inspiration moment. I hope you guys will like it, though I think the beginning is kind****a ****tiring. I started the second chapter already, but I decided not to publish it nor continue till I get enough reviews.**

**Here's Edward's POV, and he's and his parents are HUMAN.**

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 1: _Moving_

This time It was for real. We were actually moving from Illinois to Washington. From the convenient and warm weather of Chicago to the cold, freezing and rainy weather of Forks. It was only because of Carlisle, my dad. He was a doctor, a very famous one, and he'd just found the job of his dreams, apparently.

"This is what I've been dreaming for," He told Esme, my mother, at the other day when they sat at the Kitchen's table and discussed about it while I was watching from the entrance. "They want me to be in the top of the Department of Eye Surgery. This is a progress!"

She then smiled at him fondly. "I'm really happy for you, dear."

I knew that she really meant it. Of course she did. But what about the consequences? What about my school, studdings, friends? What about our _home_? I knew I'll miss it so much.

Don't get me wrong. I really am happy for my dad, too. I knew how this was important for him. I knew how many years it'd taken him to get to this level with his job. I was proud of him, because I knew how complicated was the way all along. Years of studdings, and beginning from low, but now he was there. He made it and got a fancy job.

But moving, all of a sudden, to the other side of the states? This was really sanity, no doubt.

"Edward," He said as he caught me standing there and listening to every word they say. His expression was mostly worried, and anxious. I guessed that he probably saw the unsatisfied look on my face. It hurt me to see his expression changing, his happiness and excitement gone like he was never so enjoyed with himself seconds ago.

Immediately I felt disgusted with myself. Why am I doing this? Why can't I just be happy for him, like I should be? Why do I always have to spoil every nice moment there's in this house...?

I tried to wear a calmed expression on my face, to push my bitter thoughts to the back of my head, and did my best with smiling.

He didn't seem to believe the sudden change, and came towards me.

"I know this is probably very difficult for you," He said. "And I won't make you except it immediately. I'll understand if you'll decide to stay here with your unc-"

"No!" I cut him in the middle of the sentence and said. "I don't want to stay with any of our relatives. I'll go to where you will." I promised.

"Are you sure?" He looked at me carefully, testing my eyes. I noticed the suspicious look on my mother's face before I answered, "Yes."

"But what about your friends?" He continued with disbelief. "What do you think Liah will say if she'll-?"

"It doesn't matter now," I tried to assure him even though _I_ wasn't so sure about it. "Liah and I..." I didn't continue. I knew my girlfriend will be broken. When I leave like that, and there's not much time to say goodbye. I sighed when I thought about how I will probably break her heart.

"You don't have to do this, son. We will meet at holidays, or whatever you'll like. And we will be back here in a couple of years, maybe more..."

"No, that's fine, dad. I really mean it."

He looked at me for a moment, then said, "As you wish."

I saw him walking towards the table again, so I walked after him, wants to be involved with this issue.

It turned out we were to move only to months after my dad's announcement. Dad said he'd already took care for the house we supposed to be living at and all that needs to be done now is only the arrangements of packing and stuff. He said that we'll rent the house and buy everything new in the house at Forks.

A week after the announcement I decided to tell Liah and my other close friends at last. She'd already noticed the change of my behavior and asked not once if everything is okay, but I let her think it is, keeping her away of the unfortunate truth.

So I walked over the place she was sitting at in the morning, with her friends. They sat at the bunch, giggling. one morning, worried, and as she say me getting close she smiled widely and jumped to give me a hug.

"Edward!" she said happily. "I missed you so much. Why didn't you called last night? You promised."

I have totally forgotten. "I'm sorry, Liah." I looked at her face, trying to indicate her, that I need to tell her something privately, away from her friends curious eyes.

She understood, of course. I held her hand and led her to the other side of the yard, over to some abandoned class. I closed the door behind us and turned around to look at her.

Her eyes were questioning, of course. "What is it, Edward?" she asked impatiently.

I wondered how to start. After a moment of thinking and deliberating I said, "We're moving."

It took her a moment to understand. I saw the struggling that was inside her, and she tried to compose herself.

"Where to?" She asked quietly. I looked into her blue eyes and knew it hurt her, though she tried hard with hiding her feelings from me.

"Washington."

Her eyes widened, and in this moment I thought there's a pretty chance that she's going to burst inti tears. She probably didn't imagined that the place will be so far away.

I quickly came over her, holding her in my hands. I didn't want her to cry.

"Shh," I whispered. "Don't worry. It won't be that bad."

"Wha- What d'you mean it won't be bad? Of course it will. We wouldn't be able to keep on touch like this." She said as she cried.

I knew she was right, but I couldn't admit it. I didn't like it either.

"So what should we do now?" She asked as she lifted her head to face me. Her eyes were red and wet.

"Whatever you like."

"Will you promise to Email me?" She asked.

I smiled at her. "Sure."

She tried to smile, then asked as she wiped the tears and we were heading toward our first class, which was together. "When?"

"In a couple of months." and after seeing her face I added, "I know, I don't like it either."

She nodded, and we walked quietly to Trig.


	2. Chapter 2: Forks

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long, it's because my computer had made some problems, and the file was deleted. So this chap is the second I wrote, not the original. That's mostly why it sucks. And I know that I have some grammar issues, it bugs me, and I really considered stop writing because I can't do my best. I hope this time it's not too horrible.**

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2:_ Forks_

Three months later, after we had packed everything we needed the most, Carlisle have ordered plane tickets for us – first class – and we were finally at the airport.

In the plane, Whiles my parents were sleeping, I couldn't help but actually freak out. Well, it was mostly because I had serious nausea. It always happens to me in flights. I have this anxiety that the plane will crash, and mostly I've spent my time vomiting to the bag that the hostess gave me. But more importantly, was annoying thought that occurred to me. Now I will have to suffer the "new-boy" thing in the new school. Everyone will watch me closely with critical eyes, and will examine everything I do. I will have to start everything all over again.

But I have to admit, my reputation in my old school in Illinois was quiet great. For some reason girls can't take their eyes off me, which makes me feel very irritated every time it happens. Nevertheless, it's good, because I've never felt lonely among kids in my age in my whole life. I was the guy who's in the center of things.

I sighed deeply; relieved it will be only couple of weeks from now. Carlisle had told me that I was already signed and I will start going there after we settle in the new house. I closed my eyes, wrapping myself in the bed, and tried to catch a nap, thinking of last night when I couldn't sleep at all because of the excitement.

"Excuse me, sir." I heard a female voice near me and opened my eyes.

I saw the hostess standing next to me, a tray with food in her hands. She smiled sweetly and leaned closer. I tried to control my expression, don't want her to know that I'm pissed, and straightened my seat, trying to stay away from her. I should have known that she is one of those crazy girls that are trying to flirt with me anytime they can. Man, it started to get on my nerves.

I tried to smile at her, and said, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like some of these." She pointed at her tray. I lifted my head to see what exactly it is and in the moment the scent caught in my nose, I turned away sharply, coughing uncontrollably.

"Chicken?" I could barely say.

"Yes, sir. Is there any problem with that?" She looked worried from my reaction. My parents that were sleeping next to me didn't seem to hear the noise and wake up.

"I'm sorry, I'm just vegetarian." I explained.

"Oh," She said, looking at her tray and then slowly turning it away from me.

"Thanks." I said after I could breath properly, and smiled.

It seemed that now _she_ couldn't breath. "Oh, It's… It's okay… Arm…" She looked confused. "Would you like something else, then?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you."

"No problem." She looked at me one last look, and then walked past my seat to another passenger.

I put my earphones on, played some old song of Metallica, _Leper Messiah_, and tried to sleep.

I got awaken by Esme that was shaking me slightly, whispering to me it's time to go. I could barely open my eyes, walking out in zigzags.

We took our luggage and got out from Seattle's airport to wait for a guy from Carlisle's work to pick us up.

Apparently Carlisle took care for everything. It turned out he had already bought a car and that was the car that this man from his work will pick us up with. And of course, he bought a house too. He told me and Esme that the house was already full with stuff, so obviously we don't have a mess with buying new things.

Finally we heard a sound of a horn and I turned my glance to see a black Audi A6 standing at the airport's parking lot. I smiled wildly, beaming at Carlisle.

"Wow, dad. Cool car!"

"You really think it's more than our Mercedes?" He asked doubtfully.

I smiled and we rolled our luggage to the car. I noticed a too-enthusiastic man inside it, waving at as with energy from the driver's seat.

After putting our stuff in the trunk, we got into the car. Carlisle sat at the front, whiles me and Esme both sat at the back.

The man, whose name was Mr. Crowley, greeted us and kept saying how glad he is that we had arrived. He looked at me in a weird way. Like he was curious of which movements I'm going to do. I looked away, struggling with a snore. It was acceptable that girls will feel this way about me, but honestly, guys too? Anyways, this man that was supposed to work with my father seemed like a fake to me. It was a show, obviously. He wasn't really happy that we came, but only that my dad is now working for him.

I didn't listen to whatever they said – boring things about medicine – only looked out of the window at the view. This place was amazing. I liked it. The window was open and I could smell the air. I took a deep breath and sighed with satisfaction. Man, how I liked this scent, of the rain, the cold, the winter.

For a moment I was completely sure that everything is going to be fine.

"Edward, dear?" I heard Esme next to me and turned to look at her.

I smiled and she said. "Tell me the truth now, why you've agreed to come with us? Not that I resist, of course."

I knew I wouldn't be able to get away from that. I remembered her suspicious expression at the night Carlisle asked me if I want to stay at my uncle's and I said no.

"Well…" I hesitated. "I just didn't want to ruin everything, you know. I was really happy for dad, and wanted to do what's best for him." I whispered that, so Carlisle won't be able to hear.

Her face looked warmth, like it mostly does. She put her hand on my knee and said. "Edward, you shouldn't have. You should have told us your real opinion about it."

"It's okay, mom. Really," I assured her. "I think I'm really starting to like this place. And anyways, I didn't want to be far away from the both of you."

She nodded and I stared again out of the window.

Soon enough we were at Forks. An hour or so later, the car stopped. I looked to my right and saw a big, fancy, white house. It had three floors and I've instantly wondered where I will sleep. I wished I will get a floor of my own.

We got out of the car, taking our luggage with us and rolling them, Mr. Crowley at our heels. The garden was already growing wide with colors of red-orange-yellow and green.

"Do you like the place?" Carlisle asked me.

"Sure, it looks awesome." I said.

He opened the large, wooden brown door and we entered in.

The living room had already had sofas, a wooden table, and a large 50-inch TV. The kitchen had drawers and refrigerator, etc.

I saw Mr. Crowley standing at the doorway, hesitating. "Well, I think I will go now." He said with his British accent. He told me goodbye, with a hesitating smile, and got out.

I was disgusted and yet wondered how on earth this man was going to go to wherever he wanted to with no car. Because obviously the car he came with was ours and stayed in the garage.

I shook my head, and then turned to face my mother. "Can I please go check the rest of the house? I'm just curious."

"Sure, honey." She said.

I took my luggage upstairs with me and checked the second floor. All I could see there was a room with a doubled bed, – definitely not mine – a large bathroom, and another room that by its objects didn't look like my room.

I smiled with smugness and run up to the third floor. There I saw a nice room to live in. The place had a stereo-machine, an exclusive one. _Thank you, Dad, _I thought and hurried to open my bag for my laptop. I looked for the Internet connection, and was glad I had a wireless router.

As soon as the Internet was connected, I left me luggage next to the wardrobe and sank into bed.

I was exhausted. I just closed my eyes and let the peace surround me.

_I saw a pair of golden eyes looking at me from the ceiling. I looked at them in shock, not knowing what to do. Not knowing exactly how I felt about it._

Suddenly I woke up. My breathing wasn't even. I tried to calm myself down as I remembered the eyes. Then I felt sick with myself, because I waited desperately for the horror to come and attack me, but instead of it I felt… fascinated.

Damn, was it Forks that made me nuts?

I tried to let go of the thought and focus on my watch. The time was seven p.m. Well, I've been sleeping for four hours. I wondered what my parents are doing, and strode out of the room. Hopefully they didn't start unpacking. I felt guilty for not helping them.

I entered the kitchen and saw Carlisle looking for something in the refrigerator, while Esme cooked something in the skillet.

"Hello," I said and suddenly yawned.

"Hello, sleepyhead." Esme said, snickering.

"Mom, I'm sorry I've–"

"Oh, don't you start apologize for being tired, Edward. That's completely fine. There was nothing to arrange here anything, anyway."

She served me a plate with some french fries and vegetables, knowing I don't eat meet. "You came just on time for dinner."

"But… Where did all that food come from?" I asked, bewildered.

"Your father made it on time to the grocery and bought us some stuff to eat." She said and arranged the table for dinner in what looked like a second.

"So, Edward," Carlisle said while eating his steak. I didn't care what my parents were eating, even that it was meet, and respected their needs about it. Mostly I just tried not to breath next to their plates. "I was wondering, about school. When do you want to start school?"

"Next week, I think."

"So soon?" Esme asked, surprised.

"Of course," I answered lightly. "I've already told you I like this place, haven't I?"

Carlisle nodded, and Esme turned to him. "I want to go tour this little city tomorrow. Can you come?"

"Sure, anyway I'm starting to work a day after."

Esme then asked me if I would like to come. I told her yes.

I helped my mom wash the dishes and then returned my room, unpacking my luggage to my wardrobe. It didn't take long, so I took of to sleep early at ten.

* * *

The next day we got out early and hoped to find some shopping center in here. I didn't have much hope, mostly because I knew Forks is a small place that probably doesn't have any centers or malls in it.

I figured out I was right. Esme was very disappointed as she found out that every time we will need something we will have to get out of town. This means, shopping will be only at Port Angeles or Seattle, or some other nearby place.

We were driving back home, as all of a sudden something from outside of the window caught my eye. I looked out, and saw a pink, topless Nissan Micra C+C, with three girls in it, waving at me and smiling widely. One of them, a blonde with pointy face sent me a seductive smile as she moved her fingers in a wave.

I tried to ignore them, and hoped forcefully that my parents didn't see it. Again, I looked outside from the corner of my eye and saw silver Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 Roadster passing the girls' car and standing next to our car. I moved my face to see who the lucky driver with the cool car is, and my mouth opened with shock, and not at all because of the fancy, amazing car itself. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Pics of the cars are in my profile. Please review, it's important to me to know exactly what do you think and have to say about it. So press the button. It's right here. I want at least 10 reviews before I'm updating the third chap. Avital :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

**A/N: Hey guys! Even though I have lots of huge exams these days, I've decided to update the third chapter as soon as I can, since I was just so happy to read your reviews. Thank you, it **_**really**_** made me happy. Again, I want to apologize for my horrible grammar mistakes. I'm doing my best on making it as correctly as possible.**

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: _Dreams_

I saw silver Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 Roadster passing the girls' car and standing next to ours'. I moved my face to see who the lucky driver with the cool car is, and my mouth dropped open with shock, and not at all because of the fancy, amazing car itself.

At the driver's seat was a nice-looking female, who wore sun glasses on her eyes. She had long brown hair, and was looking at the traffic light before her. I was amazed not of her goddess beauty, but of the pale color of her skin. It didn't seem natural to me. For a brief second I wondered if she had put some makeup on her hands, because they were dead-like white.

I shivered, and was glad she wasn't looking at me, but in that second she did. She looked me in the eyes and I was disappointed I couldn't see hers. We looked at each other for a few moments, can't remove our glances off each other, as I suddenly heard a horn and felt we were moving.

Our car took off and the white-skinned driver finally understood that she was supposed to drive. It was then when I've realized who had horned. The girls did, to let the driver know that she should head on. The last thing I saw was the evil glances they sent over her.

"Edward, is everything okay?" I heard Esme's voice waking me from my thoughts and realized then that I was struggling to see what's left of the mysterious driver's car. I should've seen her by now, considering the 540 horsepower her astonishing car had, but she had taken another street that I didn't recognize, of course.

I turned to face my mother and noticed my both parents' questioning looks. I hesitated when I answered. "Yes, arm…" I didn't really know what to say, since I myself didn't understand what had just happened.

"You were fascinated by the car, weren't you…?" Carlisle asked, smirking. He knew me too well to know that I was crazy about cars, but not enough too see what was the real reason I was looking at the scene.

I just nodded automatically. The car pulled at our garage, and we entered in. I took of to my room, not even giving any explanations to my parents, since I didn't feel like needing to.

I lay on my bad, thinking. Well, she looked my age. But little more mature, by the way she looked so confident of herself. Looking at me like that, not like the other girls did. Even though she wore glasses and I couldn't see her eyes, I could tell she wasn't like them at all.

But her skin… it looked like she was sick or something. I've never seen in my whole life someone so pale. It wasn't normal.

She must be super rich, having this car. As I thought about it thoroughly, I wondered how come people in _Forks _are having cars like this one. It seemed odd, because as far as I know, it wasn't a place for the richest people of America to live in.

There were only six days left from now until I was supposed to go to school. For a second I wondered if she will be there too. Probably she will, if she's my age. There weren't many high schools here in Forks, and I doubted if there is even more than one. Probably the annoying girls I saw in the pink Nissan will learn there too. Oh, great.

I sighed and wondered what I can do now. I was absolutely bored. I didn't felt in the mood to see a movie or something in TV, so I grabbed one of the books I've brought with me, and read until I finished it at the evening.

I made a hasty dinner and went to sleep.

_I saw the silver Lamborghini in front of my eyes, speeding in unbelievably quickness. I tried to look for the driver, but couldn't see him. The car drove around me in circles and I was surrounded. I was starting to feel dizzy when finally it stopped with a whoosh, and the door was opened. I waited to see who it was when suddenly everything went to a blur.  
_

I woke up and straightened up in my bed, breathing unsteadily. What are all those dreams? Why they are hunting me? First the golden eyes, now the Lamborghini. And why on earth couldn't I see the driver? Obviously it was the one I saw yesterday, wasn't it?

I sighed and walked out over to the bathroom to wash my face and take a shower. It didn't need to calm me down. For some reason, I was absolutely relaxed. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs.

"Morning," I told Esme who sat at the living room, watching some morning show and holding a mug in her hands.

"Morning, dear," She said, smiling gently.

I went over the kitchen to have cereals and then I noticed what time it was. "1:00 pm?!" I asked with shock. "Why did you say morning and not _noon_?"

"Hmm… good point," She mumbled, probably interested from whatever was on the show. I wondered how come they put it on TV _now_, considering the time of the day it was.

"Is dad at work?" I asked her while eating.

"Yes." She answered shortly and I decided not to bug her anymore.

I went upstairs, turned my laptop on and tried to let the time pass. It wasn't difficult. I heard music, surfed on the Internet, spoke with some of my friends, Like Leah, for instance.

_Are you there?_ She sent me on the messenger_.  
_

_Yeah, what's up? _I replied.

_You tell me.  
_

_Nothing out of the ordinary. Just trying to pass the time while waiting to starting school already.  
_

_Oh, really? And how's it going? Tell me about the place, your impressions. I want to know everything.  
_

_Well, the place is nice. Really small, actually. There aren't any malls here, you know. And I really like it, it's not so bad. Though I really miss you, guys.  
_

_I miss you too. But I wanted to ask something…  
_

No message for a while.

_Shoot.  
_

_Well… I was just thinking about us, obviously. If we will be able to keep our… Relationship from distance.  
_

_You want the truth?  
_

_Only the truth.  
_

_I doubt it. It's hard to say, but I really don't think it'll work like that.  
_

_Oh, Edward. Me too. And it feels horrible.  
_

_I know. Feels the same to me.  
_

_So… Can we at least be friends?  
_

_Of course._

It was nice knowing that we don't have to be mud with each other after breaking up. That we can still be friends and that there isn't any hatred between us.

The rest of the week passed slowly, which almost freaked me out. I regretted that I hadn't told Carlisle I want to start school after two days or so. I had nothing to do at weekend, all alone with my computer at home.

I waited for Monday eagerly.

* * *

**A/N: Hope now I'll get good reviews too. Please review, and don't hesitate for a sec to criticize me too (not cruelty, though), because I want to get better and improve my English. Again, I want at least 10 reviews before updating the next chap, especially because I updated this one so soon. :D **

**Avital.**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise

**A/N: Hey everyone. First of all, I wanted to thank you all for the great reviews and the support. It really made me happy and motivated me to keep writing and uploading the chapter as soon as possible.**

**Huge thanks to FoschiaFreak-17, that without her beta, this chapter would'nt have been understandable. (See? Because my English sucks=/) **

**Special thanks to**_**: Amber1989, michelleoxo, **_**and**__**tickledorange**_**. **_**Reading your reviews really made me happy and… satisfied, I guess.**

**Well, probably you'll be glad to hear that the summer holidays should be starting here in a week from now, which means that I'll have lot of spare time to type and update chapters really fast.**

**This forth chapter is dedicated to one of the most beautiful cars on the road- Audi R8! Love it.**

**Enjoy.**

**I definitely don't own Twilight, only Stephanie Meyer does.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 4: _Surprise_

It was Sunday morning. I opened my eyes slowly, not wanting to get out of bed, but I knew I'll have to wake up eventually. I yawned and sauntered to the bathroom and took a relaxing hot shower. I put on jeans and a plain T shirt and climbed down the stairs to the kitchen. I was surprised to see that nobody was there.

"Mom... Dad?" I looked in the living room and by the entrance corridor.

Where was everybody? Since it was Sunday, Carlisle wasn't supposed to be working and my mother is always home, so where were they?

I opened the front door and stepped out to the driveway. I saw my mother standing there with her back to me, and my dad… WOW. My jaw dropped.

He was beaming, in the driver's seat of a fancy car; an Audi R8. It was silver and elegant. I just stared at it in shock and envy. How come my father got to drive this awesome eyes-blinding car? Who's the owner, anyways?

Esme turned around and faced me, smiling widely too. The moment she saw me, she walked towards me and put her hand on my shoulders. "Edward, it's yours." She said with a wide smile.

If it was possible, my jaw dropped even more. "Are you serious? What the-? No way…" I stuttered; unable to arrange my thoughts. This car is mine? What an awesome way to start the day.

I turned to hug Esme and she said. "Your father and I thought it would be appropriate for your first day of school, and since your Volvo stayed in Chicago. And obviously, it's a gift for moving here. We thought this would be a nice surprise."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. I turned to face Carlisle, who was already heading towards us.

"There you go son, the car of your dreams." Carlisle said, pulling me into a tight masculine hug. "I chose this one especially because I know how fond you are of those Audi types."

I couldn't tear my eyes off the car. I am sure I was still smiling goofily.

"Won't you take it for a test drive?" Esme asked.

I looked at Carlisle for the keys. He threw them to me and I caught them and ran impatiently over the car, getting in the driver's seat and turning the engine on. It ran quietly, and right before I pulled out, I noticed Carlisle getting closer.

"Use the GPS I put in." He said when he was close enough for me to hear, pointing to the little device that sat in the front of the car. "Just so you won't get lost in this new town." He explained.

I nodded and drove the car out. I saw them glance at me, but then they were gone. It was only me and the car. I rode nowhere specific, thinking of school that was about to start - for me - tomorrow, and how I didn't thank my parents enough. They were the best, honestly.

The car was light, and fast. I really wanted to try it on a deserted rode, when I could drive without speed limits. I turned the GPS on and searched for some location I needed.

Finding my destination, I took off, hoping to get there fast.

A half an hour later, I was back at home. I parked the car in the garage, took a last glance at its perfection and walked in the house.

As soon as I'd opened the door, Carlisle asked me how it was, and I told him how amazing and enjoyable it was. I walked up to my room, full of pure bliss.

* * *

I heard an irritating beeping sound, but ignored it. I was dreaming that I had a garage full of cool sport cars – a Lamborghini, Audi, Ferrari – in different colors, different types, what a heaven…

"Edward," I heard a familiar voice through my subconscious and then a hand shook me lightly.

"No…" I said, thinking it's someone who wanted to steal one of my cars.

"Edward, it's time for school, get up."

I opened my eyes and after I got used to the light, I saw a familiar figure standing next to my bad. It was Esme.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." I mumbled and forced myself to get out of bed. The noisy alarm-clock next to my bed showed 7:00 a.m. I groaned and pressed the button to silence it.

I took a quick shower, put on jeans and a button down pale blue shirt and sauntered downstairs.

"Have a good day, dear." Esme told me after I had finished eating breakfast. "Don't get into trouble, please."

"Mom, do I look to you like someone who usually gets into trouble? Don't you know your son?" I smirked.

"Of course you don't, but you know, just in case." She smiled.

"Later." I took the keys of my car and headed outside. I was really nervous, so I played one of my favorite bands, Metallica, and hummed the tune, trying to distract my mind.

School wasn't far from the house, only a matter of twenty minutes, and with my fast car, even less. I saw the building and pulled into the parking lot.

The building, Forks High school, was a little small, compared to my school in Chicago. There were kids everywhere, leaning on their prestigious cars and talking to each other. When I parked my car, I regretfully noticed that some of them were looking at me.

Oh great, the New-Boy nickname will soon replace my own name. I sighed and got out of the car. Looking at its features, I realized that maybe they were looking because of _it_.

Oh great, now I'll get even more attention than usual.

As I walked to the front office - that I recognized immediately – to get my schedule, I noticed the glares that students were giving me - especially girls. I kept telling myself that I have known it would be like this, and that I needed to ignore it.

In the office, there was an old lady who's, according to her tag, name was Mrs. Cope. I tried to get out of there as soon as I could, but it seemed - to my great revulsion – that she was looking at me intensely too, and I mean, like those girls.

Man, what's wrong with me that even old ladies are attracted to me in this way?

At that point I was really mad. I turned around to storm out of there, when I felt something solid and hard bumping into my stomach.

"Ouch," I blurted and looked at the guy who'd done it to me.

But to my great surprise, it was a girl. She was a tall, brown-haired girl, with dark brown eyes and pale white skin. It seemed like her expression turned from anger to realization then to satisfaction, for some reason. She stepped away from me and the anger came back. For a second I was confused, but then another realization came to me.

I knew this face. _Her_ face. The pale skin, the brown hair. Wasn't she the one who had driven the silver Lamborghini last week?

Probably.

"Watch where you're going," She spat, frowning. Her voice seemed to tremble, even though she looked quiet confident with herself. I couldn't respond, I couldn't move. Her voice stunned me. It was musical and sounded like bells.

_Yeesh_, that girl was strange. But honestly, I couldn't deny that she was very beautiful as well. There was something about her… I guess that was the main reason why I couldn't move my legs and walk away.

She raised eyebrow at my reaction, then half smiled, but I couldn't say for sure.

The door opened and someone walked inside. I watched her face and saw that she was frowning again. She gave me a last quick look, and then stormed out of the room, and I was sort of sure she said something like, "What a scent."

I was confused. Did she think I smelled good? I chuckled at the amusing possibility, and then got out of the office too, wondering why she left without even doing whatever she came for in the first place.

Obviously, she was a little weird, but yet, I couldn't avoid the fact that she was… fascinating.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I decided to stop here, since I wanted to update soon, and if I'd continue it from this point it will probably be updated in another week.**

**An image of the Audi R8 and other cars that are mentioned in the story-in my profile******

**Please, please, **_**please**_** review. I like so much to read every single thing that you are writing to me. I want to know everything; what did you guys like, what you hated, what you want me to change/add and what you think there will be next…**

**Please let me know :)**

**Avital. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Swans and the Hales

**A/N: since my last chapter didn't satisfy me at all, I considerate to ditch the story and write it in another site in my original language (Hebrew). Eventually I decided to keep uploading it here, but if I'll get frustrated… Well, all I can say is sorry for making you like it, and then stop it suddenly. I tried to write this one as long and good as possible. It's my longest chapter so far! hope you'll like it, and that you will REVIEW.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 5: _The Swans and the Hales._

According to my schedule, my first lesson was Calculus. A smile splattered on my face, because it was one of my most favorite subjects. It was a good start for the day. I wondered if the Lamborghini-Girl will be there.

I had a map that directed me to the class, so I got into the building with my bag on one shoulder, and walked towards there.

"Oh my god, it's _him_?" I heard a voice behind me, but ignored it. Probably some… Wait, it couldn't be mentioned to me. Right…?

I kept disregard while the female voice squealed. "Oh, yes! it's him! I can't believe it."

Now I had the impression that she tried to hide her enthusiasm and talk less loudly. I didn't want to look since it wasn't my business. The next thing I knew was that someone had patted me on the shoulder. I turned around, wondering who had wanted to start a conversation with me, and then froze in my place.

I knew this face. That blond girl that was waving at me from her car the day after we'd arrived here. Ugh, of course I couldn't forget her. The incident was too embarrassing.

"Hi," She said without hesitation in her voice, waving again ecstatically. "You're the new kid here in school, right?"

"Erm… yeah. That's right." I said, and tried hard not to look at my arm-watch, because I knew I'm going to be late.

"Well… I'm Jessica. What's your name?" She asked with a sweet voice that made me flinch with disgust.

"Edward." I answered briefly.

"Well, Edward, it was _really_ nice to meet you. Erm… tell me, what do you have now?"

"Calculus," I said, hoping she wouldn't have the same.

"Oh," I was relieved to see the disappointed expression on her face. "I have Government. That's suck." I tried to twist my lips to look disappointed, and then she said, "Well, I'll see you later."

I nodded and hurried to my class. What an annoying girl, I really hoped she wouldn't keep irritating me from now on with flirting and stuff; I have no energy for that, honestly.

The teacher – who I knew from Mrs. Cope that his name was Mr. Varner – was already in class, and I was relieved to see he wasn't angry with me, only asked for papers I should've give him, and then told me to take a seat.

I sat next to a brown-haired boy with brown eyes, who seemed to be the only sane student in the room who sat alone. The rest of them were girls who looked at me eagerly and made me uncomfortable. In one quick look I noticed that the girl wasn't there. I didn't recognize the emotion that ran through me. Was it relief, carelessness or disappointment? It was rather difficult to ignore the glances I felt on my back. I needed to distract my mind.

Since what Mr. Varner was teaching was already familiar to me from the school in Chicago, I let myself speak with the boy that sat next to me. It was necessary to know other people in this school except for bimbos like Jessica.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, and saw him shifting in his seat, like he was nervous, from my presence. I tried to cover a giggle and whispered, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." I smiled at him with encouragement, hoping he doesn't feel intimated from me or something.

"Ah, I'm… I'm Ben. Ben Cheney." His lips stretched with what seemed like a nervous smile. "You're new here, aren't you?"

I was so glad he didn't said, "You're the new kid", and thought that I was starting to like this guy.

"Yes, I am. Say, how does everyone here know I'm new?" I asked.

"Well… There were rumors about the famous doctor and his family that had come to live here. Forks is a small town, which means lots of gossip. So, where did you move from?" He asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"Chicago," I said shortly.

"Chicago? Hmm… then you probably hate the cold here, don't you?"

"On the contrary; I _like_ it, for some reason." I smiled.

He looked at me for a moment with expression I couldn't understand, then said with what seemed to be shock, his eyes bulging, "Dude, did you get out of your mind; Why aren't you wearing a jacket?!"

For a second I was confused. Then, looking at my thin button-down shirt, I laughed quietly and said, "I don't need it."

"But… It's freezing cold today," Ben said with amazement.

"Well, I can't feel it." I said. I felt a little uncomfortable when I saw Ben looking at me again, with an inspecting look. "But, Your eyes…" He mumbled.

"What about them?" I said and raised my hand to touch them. But I didn't get the chance to know what's wrong.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen," I heard Mr. Varner says and turned to face him, putting my hand down quickly. "Is there anything wrong?"

I shook my head, trying to compose my expression so he won't suspect anything. "Everything's all right, Sir."

He nodded and returned to explain whatever he was explaining before. "What's wrong with my eyes?" I whispered to Ben, hardly moving my lips.

"It's nothing, I just thought I saw something, sorry about that." He apologized, still looking a bit confused.

I decided to let go, because I knew that if he wants to tell me, eventually he will do it.

Finally the bell rang, which meant that I had Government next. I groaned quietly to myself; I knew that I'll have to try hard on not falling asleep at this soporific hour.

As was expected, the lesson was boring, so I didn't even bother to listen. Only sitting there without doing anything was too much. I was surprised to see that some of the people around me weren't listening either. It took me a moment to understand that most of them were girls that looked at me with wide eyes, their mouths opened, and they didn't even seem to notice.

I tried to ignore, and was thankful to the ringing bell. I went to English that I was kind of like. I noticed the girl wasn't there too, and sat next to someone who had laid his head on the table, looking asleep. His head was covered with his hoodie's hat, so I couldn't see his face.

The teacher, Mr. Mason, gave us an essay to hand over in Thursday. I didn't think it was too difficult. I decided to end it this afternoon and get over with it.

Next was Gym. Coach Clapp tested me to join the Basket Ball team. I managed to put all the balls in the basket, so he said I was in. In this moment I knew that this first day wasn't so bad. I was in the team, and nothing could let me down after this. I saw the other students that weren't in the team, playing dodge ball at the far corner of the gym. They were mostly girls, some making an eye contact with me, and some are concentrated on the game.

There was one of them that caught my eye.

Her skin was white, like the Lamborghini-Girl's skin. She was the palest girl in the dodge ball's team, probably the palest in the whole Gym. Her hair was dark and spiky, and she was short, and reminded me… Well, of a little pixie.

Her pale skin… that was odd.

I walked out of the Gym after the Coach had told us we could, and in my way towards the cafeteria to lunch I saw Ben walking alone to the same direction, not far away from me. I caught up with him and said, "Hi."

"Oh, Hey Edward. What's up?" He asked cheerily.

"Gym was fine, and to you?"

"Government was boring to death, and I think Mr. Jefferson doesn't like me, but who cares?" He smirked.

I was curios about the girl and the pixie, so I asked him as we entered through the Cafeteria's doors, "Who are those two girls I've seen today, that have the palest skin I've ever seen in my whole life?"

Ben eyed me, and by his expression I could tell that he was worried. He seemed liked he was deliberating his answer, and then said, "You mean two girls from the Swans and the Hales' family?"

"What?" I asked; don't understand what he was talking about. Are there more of them? I thought they were family so why there are two names…?

"They have siblings. Another three," Ben said as we paid for the food and turned to sit in an empty table.

I raised an eyebrow and sat, facing him. He shifted in his seat, looking over my shoulder. I didn't want to look too, because I didn't want people to say I'm sticking my nose or something. Ben looked like he was trying to find someone, and it took him only a second to do it.

"There, you see?" He told me. I turned around and saw at the far corner of the Cafeteria, sitting alone, were the Lamborghini-Girl, and another four pale-skinned kids, in front of them the trays looked untouched. Next to her sat the pixie-like girl, jumping slightly in her place, and I noticed she was holding the hand of a guy that sat next to her. He was blonde, muscular, and I had a feeling he was senior. Next to him sat a blonde girl that was beautiful, and yet seemed aware of this fact. She looked with clear boredom on the wall in front of her, oblivious to her surroundings. The last one of them was a muscular guy, too. But this one was even more than the other. He was really huge, like a bear. I didn't feel intimidated of him, though.

I looked for only a second, and the Lamborghini-Girl caught me. She looked at me with curious, than confusion crossed her face, and I didn't know why; Mostly because I looked away immediately.

Ben looked at me questioningly, and then said, "The one that was looking at you, and still does-" He added and chuckled. I think I blushed. Was she looking at me? "-Her name is Bella Swan, the jumpy little one is Alice Swan, and the blonde one next to her is Jasper Hale. He and the female blonde next to him are twins, her name is Rosalie Hale. The bear-like next to her is Emmett Swan."

"So what… Are they some kind of two best-friends families? I didn't quiet understand that part." I said, trying hard to look at Ben and not turn around to them.

Ben chuckled again. "No, bro. they are _one_ family."

I flinched. "But I saw them holding hands," I said, not comprehending.

"Yes, because they are _adopted_," Ben explained.

My lips turned into an "o" and only then I noticed I didn't even touch my food. I started to eat, contemplating about my next question.

I felt someone sitting next to me, and lifted my head to see who it was. "Hello, Edward," Of course it was Jessica. Who else? She was eating a banana and smiling at me sweetly.

I tried to smile politely at her, "Hey, Jessica."

"Oh, no. Please, you can call me Jess."

I nodded and turned back to my food, don't know what to say.

"So, Edward; you laid your eyes on that Swan girl," Jessica said, and I choked on my pizza.

"What?" Was all I managed to say.

"Yeah, I saw you. But tell you what? You shouldn't even start talking to her, she's so… weird. The Swans and Hales are always together; don't make friends with other students here. It's very impolite and selfish of them. Don't you think?"

I raised my eyebrow in an _'if you say so'_ motion.

"She's looking at you, I can't believe it." Jessica shook her head in what looked like loathing at the Lamborghi-

Oh, I forgot that I'd already known her name. Loathing at _Bella_.

I shook my head; don't let myself sink into thoughts again. "Why can't you believe it?" I asked Jessica, only to distract myself from thinking. I heard a loud sipping noise and turned my gaze to Ben, who then looked at me innocently from the top of his Coke can.

"What?" He asked, and winked at me lightly. I tried to hide my smile as I realized he was doing it only to annoy Jessica, and it was really working.

She gave him a death glare and turned back to me. "Well, I can't believe it because this Swan girl has never been interested in any guy in this school," Jessica said matter-of-factly. "She wasn't even _looking_ at all the guys that had asked her out, she had let everyone down, probably because she thinks she's better or something. This arrogant, selfish, condescending girl who -"

It seemed that something had made Jessica to stop in the middle of her sentence, because she looked at Bella's direction – it's so _odd_ to use her name like this – and froze. "Oh god, she's scaring the hell out of me. I think I'm about to vomit." Jessica said with horror. She threw the banana's peel to her tray and held her stomach in pain.

"What is it? Is this Bella some kind of a bully?" I asked with wonder. I couldn't resist myself and turned around to her direction. She was snickering with her siblings.

"Sort of," Jess said hoarsely.

"Not sort of. _Exactly_," I heard Ben sighing; putting the empty Coke can on the table. I raised my eyebrow at him, but he just shook his head like saying, "Never mind."

"Okay, I _will_ lay my head," Jess said all of a sudden and laid her face on the table, and then wailed. "_No_…"

I looked at her right away to see that her face was covered with banana pieces. The poor girl mumbled something then ran to the girls' toilet. I tried hard not to laugh, but I heard Ben snickering so I couldn't help myself. Behind me I heard laughter too. I saw the five Swans-Hales laughing together.

"Edward, what do you have now?" Ben pulled me up to earth.

"Erm… Biology, I think."

"Well, I have English, so see ya later," Ben said and walked out of the cafeteria. I took a deep breath and headed out of there too.

* * *

** A/N: I hope it's better than the last one. In Biology, Edward and Bella will sit next to each other, of course, and If you already understood everything about Bella (Which I think is quiet obvious, isn't it?) then I need you to help me. What should they talk about? Should Bella react like Edward did when he first saw her in _Twilight_? I really have no idea. I want to read your reviews, to know what you think and to get some criticism! Please tell me what did you like, and what you didn't. It'll make my day better, honestly.**

** Avital.**


	6. Chapter 6: Friendly

**A/N: I know it's short. Sorry, it's all I've got right now since it took me only two hours.**

**Thank you **_twilightluver32_** for making me write and upload again. I think that without your review, I wouldn't have. Hope you enjoy it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW. I don't think I can keep writing without it. I really need your support with this, guys!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: _Friendly_

I entered the Biology class and looked for a vacant sit. There wasn't any that I could notice of.

Just when I started to feel unease, I felt someone next to me. No wonder I didn't notice her at first. She was so little and could barely reach my shoulder. Her hair was a bright blonde, like her smile, and her eyes deep green. For a moment I was astounded.

"Hey," She said, waiving her hand at me. "I heard you are new here. Edward, right? I'm Lauren Mallory." She offered me her hand.

"Hey, Lauren. It's nice to meet you." I said, taking her hand and shaking it gently. It was hard to let go of it. She looked so much like _her_.

"'Nice to meet you too." She said and then led us to the back of the class. I walked next to her, releasing her hand in refusal "So, where are you from?"

"Chicago." I said shortly, the picture of her delicate face doesn't leave my mind.

"Chicago?" Something lit her eyes. "There's no way you are coming from Illinois, right?"

My eyes turned to her automatically as she stopped walking to lean on one of the tables. "Yes, why?"

"So you probably know my cousin who goes to one of the schools there, Leah Clearwater?"

"Well, yes!" I said with enthusiasm. "I guess that's why you were so familiar to me. You look just like her!"

"Really?" She didn't believe me. "Anyway, did you know her well? I didn't expect…"

"Yes, Yes. Actually… She was my girlfriend."

Her eyes opened widely. "Really? Oh, what a small world."

"Absolutely…"

I heard a cough and turned my eyes absentmindedly in the direction and saw the teacher staring at me.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't have a-"

"You can sit here, Mr. Cullen." He pointed at the side-row, under the window. I didn't mind the place, not at all. All my mind could focus on was the brown-headed girl who sat in the same table beside the window.

Lauren's gaze was at her too. Her lip twisted. "Watch it." She said and sat in her place.

Watch it? What does she mean? How could this Lamborghini girl make any harm to _me_?

I walked to my place, wondered how it happened that no one had sat next to her. I dropped my bag on the floor next to the table and took my seat. I looked at her, going to say hello, but held my tongue instead. She looked to self-centered, not even lifting her look up at me. I didn't reckon she can be harmful by any way, but she did look serious. She scrawled in her notebook words that I didn't understand. With letters that weren't used often in English. She raised her eyes sharply at me, catching me staring at her. I tried to smile kindly but all I could tell from her expression was a struggle. And I had no idea between what.

It hurt to look so long so I turned my face to see what Mr. Banner is explaining to the class and found out I've already learned this subject in Illinois.

Five minutes had past. Only five minutes hoe seemed a lot like half an hour. I looked across the classroom, examining the faces. Only one of them looked at me.

Lauren smiled, and I couldn't think of anything but her face minutes later. She looked so much like Leah, and god knew how much I missed her. Even her character seemed like Leah's. Nice, intelligent, and even a bit naïve. I was hoping I could know her better.

"Mr. Cullen, would you like to share anything of your thoughts with the class?" Mr. Banner voice was sharp.

"No, sir. I was already tested on this subject."

"Alright, then. But al least do something useful." He turned back to the class.

I assumed that was my exit card to do whatever I wanted. I pulled my favorite notebook from my bag and opened it in a new page. It was my writing notebook. I just loved to write, no matter what. Using the pencil calmed me.

I tried to continue to write my last story, but couldn't. Her face didn't leave my mind. So I wrote about this girl that her lover had to leave her, which made her really upset.

I heard snorting from my left and turned my head to see the Lamborghini girl smiling.

"What?" I whispered.

Bella talked to me for the first time (Without counting the time she ran into me), "Sorry, it just that I didn't think… you…" She nodded to my open notebook, and smirked.

I closed with a snap, embarrassed. I didn't expect anyone to see what's inside it. I knew what the reaction would be.

"I didn't mean to pry. I actually think it's cute." She went on.

_Cute_? Oh, really, _Thanks_. But her voice… It was what calmed me. It was like velvet on soft skin. I was sure she could sing beautifully. It was only now that I noticed her brown-honey eyes.

"Nice car." That was all I could say, thinking of the name I stuck her.

"The silver one?" She said. "Yeah, I love it."

_The silver one_? Does she have_ more _cars?

It was rather odd to talk to her like that. I was sure she wasn't friendly at all and all of a sudden she starts a small-talk with me.

"May I ask what are you scrawling there?" I pointed at her notebook.

She bit her tongue. "Well, since I outrageously looked at your notes, I guess it will be fair if I'll let you too." She brought the book to me. "You see?" She pointed at the not sensible words. "These are translations."

I allowed myself to keep asking. "Translations- for what?"

"Ah, that's a secret." She smiled mischievously.

I smirked. "Well, then in which languages?"

"Ah…" She peeked at her note. "French, Italian. Even Hebrew."

"Hebrew?" I asked, surprised. How would someone be able to talk this language? Unless he lived in Asia.

"Yes." She started to read from her note. "Hu Kaze Hamud."

I looked at her with astonishment. "Which means…?"

She shook her head. "Secret."

This girl was a great mystery, I understood. And I was a curious man.

Suddenly the bell rang. The students got up from their seats and the mess of transition from class to class had begun. I stood up, lifting my bag with me. "It was very nice to meet you, Bella."

She raised her look at the sound of her name that came out of my mouth. "You, too. _Edward_."

I smiled. So she knew my name.

"Edward!" I heard my name and turned to see Lauren waiting for me impatiently.

"Just… Watch out." I heard Bella whisper next to my ear before I understood what she meant. What is it with these girls?

I came after Lauren, determined to solve the riddles.

* * *

_**Review**_**, guys! Love you all.**


End file.
